Days Until Heartbreak/Dead Wrong
i thought i could love and escape into the throng but instead i was dead wrong part twelve of Days Until Heartbreak The world spins. I stare in shock at Aura. I realize in the back of mind that I tend to stare at Aura with a look of plain surprise so often that it's like part of my daily excercise. The silver she-cat has a serious look on her face and she pushes me off. "Amber and Flare are in a fatal condition. Leaf says she doesn't know if she can save their lives. Kayli and Kreg must have done serious damage to them." I grit my teeth and pace. "They can't be far ahead. How fresh are their wounds?" Aura shakes her head, "You won't be able to tell much from them, Sari. It's a mess." "Hopefully we can glean some information from it." I murmur, walking towards Leaf's den. "Even a little information is enough." Aura wasn't kidding when she said it was a mess. The moment I walk in, I can smell the sharpness of blood and herbs mixed together. Amber and Flare aren't even recognizable. Wounds cover their body and they've probably lost a lot of blood due to it. Leaf sighs and stands up. "Kayli's scent is all over them. I would assume she was the one who killed them. She did want revenge after all." "They're dead?" Aura asks softly, glancing down at the two young cats. The pale brown she-cat nods. I grit my teeth. "Prepare the bodies for a burial. Aura, come with me." Leaf dips her head quickly and Aura hurries out after me. "What are you planning, Sari?" "I need to figure out where Kayli and Kreg went. I can't let them roam free and kill off our cats. You know they'll end up doing that." I head straight for the entrance. Perhaps later I could find Ice and ask him to help me. Aura catches up to me. "Should we get our best trackers?" I shake my head. "Not yet. I don't want to frighten them with this information yet." The silver she-cat doesn't look satisfied. "They're going to know anyways because the bodies will be brought out while we're gone. We might as well use our best resources." I turn on her. "Are you doubting my ability to track them down?" Aura doesn't flinch. "I'm saying that we're not the best trackers we have. Patie and Hector can easily try to find where they went. Moon can go get them if you want." She waves her tail at the small dark gray she-cat next to her. I hadn't even realized that Moon had followed us out. The young she-cat is standing quietly, almost as if she is trying to become invisible. I always felt sorry for her, as her parents had sold her to us in attempt to get more prey. Moon became Aura's servant (and mine I suppose, but I let Aura keep her) and she does everything we say. "Fine," I sigh, waving my tail, "Moon, thank you." A smile flutters up her face but she turns and races away. I watch her. "Moon is very loyal. We should consider making her an official member of the group." Aura raises an eyebrow. "You know her history. We bought her." I shrug. "I don't know. But she's definitely the most trustworthy she-cat I've ever known in my life." Aura nods in agreement. Moon comes back quickly with Hector and Patie. She doesn't say anything but melts back into Aura's shadow. "Find me Kayli's and Kreg's scent and figure out where they went." I order. The two trackers dip their head and hurry off. It doesn't take them too long to find a trail. Aura shoots me a look that says I told you so, and follows the two. I roll my eyes and step in front. The trail leads to the tom border. "They must have crossed knowing that we can't pursue them." Aura murmurs. "Who says we can't?" The silver she-cat glances at me. "The toms will be more vicious now once they hear Kayli and Kreg's story. Even if we pursue them, you ''can't be the one to do so. They'll recognize you in an instant." "Any she-cat won't be welcome," Patie growls grimly, "We need a tom ally to do this." ''A tom ally. Ice pops in my head and I silently remind myself to ask him later. "We don't need toms," I hiss instead, "and I'm not afraid of those toms." Aura shakes her head, "We must plan this carefully. From now on, every hunter or she-cat needs to be on their guard and can't leave without a partner." She eyes me carefully, "That means you too, Sari." I sniff haughtily, "I'm the leader here, Aura, and I don't need protection." The silver she-cat mutters something inaudible but doesn't argue. I gaze out at the toms' territory. "We'll find them," I vow, "I promise you this." ~ I conclude in my head that joining the Clan will also give me an opportunity to pursue Kayli and kill her once and for all. That she-cat cannot be out there spreading rumors about me. But when I try to plead my case to Aura, she shakes me off and says, "Sari, the plan is too dangerous. I'm sure you can find a different way. The Clan has already tried to take our territory, you could declare war and it would still be safer because you would be here." As if war is any safer than only risking my life. I tell her this but Aura refuses to see my side. "Sari, your group needs you, you know? You can't just run off with your own plans." Somehow it doesn't sound like she's talking about the Clan issue. I huff and sigh. "I'm going to scout the borders and see if I can find anything useful for once." I stalk out before she can stop me. Before I go far, I double back and make sure nobody's following me. I wouldn't put it past Aura to tail me to ensure my "safety". As if I can't take care of myself. Anyone can try to murder me and I'll kill them before they could say mouse. I scout the Clan border first, crouching low and stalking along, refreshing the border markings. I don't see any sign of a patrol and I relent for a bit and head for the toms. I stare out into the vast open space that nobody really occupies. I suddenly wonder why I've rejected such a life with the other cats of this land. Are they really all as bad as the tom who took Winter away? Or the tom that drove Twilight mad? When I can't see anything but the occasional tom strolling along, I decide to head for Ice's den. Slipping across the border in a rather careless manner, I race for Ice's den. I want to talk to the white tom so badly. Perhaps he could be of help this time. I reach his den quickly and call for him. "Ice?" "Sari?" he pokes his head out. He breaks into a grin and walks out. "What a pleasant surprise." I purr and reach over to touch noses with him. The moment we touch, someone snarls. "I knew it. You've been acting too suspicious for your own good. Do you have any idea what you're doing, Sari?" Aura.